User talk:XSuperGamer/StarCraft Revivied
Continuing Conversation Since you are/were interested in the original Starcraft, I see it reasonable to ask if you have any intention to get SCII? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 07:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I have StarCraft II, and I beat the campaign yesterday on normal. I am also working on remaking the StarCraft I campaigns for StarCraft II using the map editor, but I don't know enough about scripting in the StarCraft II map editor to do it. I knew a little about scripting in the StarCraft I map editor, but it seems a lot different in the StarCraft II map editor. :My question is, do you have StarCraft II? If you do, how about we put our current project on hold and start working on that SCI remake? That seems a lot more feasible than metroid 64. I have already made the terrain and units for the first mission of the SCI terran campaign (not boot camp), and placed the units. I placed the most similar doodads I could find on the map. Unfortunately, instead of using the mar sara terrain (which is where they were on the first mission) I had to use the agria terrain set because the mar sara terrain set does not include grass. :I'm pretty sure you don't know much about scripting either, and even if one of us did, we couldn't do it by ourselves. I figure we can tell people about our project on the forums on the starcraft wiki and get some other people on this. With a team, we could definitely pull this off. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. Do you think that the similarity between Nova and Samus is just a coincidence? [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't beaten the campaign yet (I enjoy it bit by bit :D), I still have 4 missions to beat. If you want to add me as a friend, my b.net username is '''paavot'. ::To tell the truth, I really don't have much belief in our current project (WAY too much we can't do by ourselves), so I'd be happy to take part in your SCI SCII style remake. I actually know a little about scripting, but my lil' bro knows a lot about it, so if he's interested, he could be of lots of help too. The thing is, that he has just quite recently started his military service, so he won't be able to help us very often, AND he probably wants to play the game rather than make maps when he has a couple of days off :D Here's a link to the thread he told about the map sc2armory He is/was also working on a Protoss campaign, which is awesome so far :) I think I can copy some scripts from that map, like moving, unloading, warping in, spell casting, unit talking, and so on. Have you ensured nobody else is working on something like this btw? ::And yeah, Nova is surprisingly similar to Samus, but I really don't believe their developers have ever even talked :D I'd love a Metroid strategy game, though XD [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 07:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I did some googleing and I don't think anyone else is doing this. If you give me your email address I can send you the first map and our project will be underway. Then, I'll put up a message on the StarCraft wiki and blam. Terrain and unit placing will be easy, so lots of people could help out with that. But scripters are the most important part. I can't add you on bnet without either your character code and user name or your email address. By clicking friends and add friend you can find out what your character code is. I'm FlamingCobra and my character code is 445. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 12:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::P.S. After we get through with the first map, we'll put a before and after (starcraft I and starcraft II) comparison video on youtube to get our project some attention. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 12:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whoops, sorry, I forgot the char code :P I'll send you my email address through b.net after I've added you. I don't want to risk getting spam :D We could also publish the whole thing through b.net if we get it finished! [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 13:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, curious. I'm being told your character doesn't exist.... Try adding me, my char code is 872 [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 13:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's weird. It's telling me your character doesn't exist either. Just use my email address. rog_t5@hotmail.com [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 00:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, at least no complaint windows popped up now, so I think the request made it to you. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 06:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't think this works like Facebook. I think you added me and now I have to add you. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Really...? Well then, first follow the link in the about me -section on my user page. Look for the update that was posted on may 2010, and click my name there. You'll see my e-mail there. Sorry for being so paranoid >_> I hope this isn't of too much trouble. I don't get almost any spam yet, and I'd like to keep it that way :) [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 06:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I put in your email address a couple of days ago and it said "your friend request has been sent", but I still don't see you on my friends list. Have you not approved the friend request yet? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) BTW, now that I've been essentially forced to move our conversation over here at the StarCraft wiki, which was probably a good thing, we ought to really start on the project. I'm sure there are plenty of people here that would be more than willing to get in on this. Like I said, all the terrain and units have been placed for the first map (except we might have to do something about the vulture not being Jim Raynor). I did the best I could with the doodads, but I'd really like some other people to look at it and see what they can do with it. Other than that, the only thing that's left to be done is scripting, which I'm pretty sure neither one of us can do. I'll send you the unfinished map soon so you can look at it for yourself. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, I don't think I've received your request for some reason... Or maybe I don't know where to look for? Exactly where should I see it? :But I got your e-mail at least :D The map is looking good! And as for Raynor, you have to make a completely new unit called Raynor. I don't know how it's done, but, I'll look into it as soon as I can. I understand why the conversation had to be moved here, and I think it's a good thing :) As for the map, I can't find a good comparison ''anywhere, so I'll probably have to play and take screenies to get it right... [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 10:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :To fix the instant victory problem, just clear all the actions from the melee initialization -script. I'm still working on Raynor's resque, but I'll send the map to you when I get it! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 11:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know where to look to find sent friend requests either. It would be easier to add you if you were on when I'm on and we somehow happened to be in a match. ::This may help you with creating a custom unit for Raynor. I tried following that video but it was a bit too fast for me. However, I thought I got the idea, but I tried making a Dark Archon and it didn't work out too well. ::Why take screenies? If you think the StarCraft II disc has to be in to play StarCraft and to test your map, you're wrong. Sorry to put it so frankly, but that's the way it is. I found that out by accident ;). So you could have the SC1 disc in and have the mission you're making going and then minimize with alt+tab and you know. Work that way. ::I think I'm going to expand my talk page one directory and devote a whole section to our remake, or I could ask an admin if it's ok if we make a project page for this. ::What's "Ranynor's resque"? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We just have such a huge time difference it might be difficult to be online at the same time... We have to come up with a time we're both online, but I'm moving this week, so I will have trouble being online when needed... But let's say I '''will' be online about 4 hours after writing this message. Come online if you can. And the video isn't very good; I can't see where the cursor is most of the time :P ::Yeah, I too noticed SCII doesn't need a CD, but my computer doesn't return to many games properly if I minimize their window, probably because they're big or something... ::I refer to Raynor joining your troops "Raynor's resque", because the trigger that makes him join you reads he is "resquable" :) Did you receive the map in the mail I sent? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 14:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::He's rescuable, (that's spelled correctly, I checked) and I just now downloaded the map. I'm about to check it. I'm guessing we'll have to do some experimentation with the character making. We still need a coder/script-writer to write the script. Like make the command center not initially visible, and have the main objective to make 10 marines. We need to be able to disable all the units and buildings that we shouldn't be able to build yet. And we need to have a marine counter. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 15:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, all right. Res'c'uable he is :D I'll try making those things, but I guarantee no results :) Would you be online now if we tried SCII? [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 15:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, sorry I took so long to reply. I was eating lunch. Yeah, I'm on now. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 15:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'm on too. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 15:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Good job making Raynor rescuable. I spent quite a while trying to figure out how to do it, but I never could. :D [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 15:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, thanks :D I just checked one of my bro's maps :D Did you notice we posted at the same time? [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 15:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I think I found out why we can't add each other. I just read that StarCraft II is region locked. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 15:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :...Crap... Oh well, we can still do this remake. I've remade some of the terrain, sending updated version to you now. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 15:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw where you left a few tiles of water out of the river so I fixed that. We should put up a topic about it in the forum soon. And move on to the next map soon. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I meant to mention I don't really know how to use the water tool, but I'm glad you fixed it :D If it doesn't bother you, I'd like to improve the map a bit more. I'm just one sort of a perfectionist :) But think too we should let people know about this. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 17:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I sent you the version with the corrected water since you still want to improve on it. Go check your email. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 17:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) If you'll do the terrain for the next map, backwater station I think, I'll place the units and the doodads. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 18:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'm back in action. I'll start working on as soon as I'm able to. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 12:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to go ahead and put a topic up in the forum? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah go ahead :) Expect a better version of Wasteland soon. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 06:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I like the new version, but we still have to make a custom raynor unit. Which I'll have to work on. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, great. I'll see if I can do something about Raynor... [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Great News! I have successfully transformed Immortals into Dragoons. They have the same stats, same production cost and production time, use the same number of supplies, can attack air units, and are now produced from the gateway. And require a cybernetics core. This is really great because we might be able to make the zerg more like in starcraft 1 since I'm getting better at editing units. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Raynor might still be hard to do. I'll try though. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Wohoo! That ''is good news! Though I think the real Dragoons will be added with the Legacy of the Void, we just might need them before they release it. And I'll try Raynor too. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Bad News I realized that if I want to use it on a different map, it would have to be a mod file instead of a map. So I have to do that data editing all over except in a mod instead of a map. Oh well, at least I learned a whole lot. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 22:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh, sounds bad, eventhough I really don't understand a whole lot about what you're saying :D [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I already put the dragoon in the mod file, but yeah the dragoon MIGHT come back in legacy of the void. So, my work will have been for nothing. But I won't feel bad because even though I took forever trying to figure out how to do it, when I did it the second time it took no time at all. The hardest part was trying to figure out how to let him attack air units. Which turns out to be really simple. Next thing I'll try to do is raynor's vulture. This will probably require copying the vulture, editing its stats, and swapping out the sounds and portrait. The stats will be the easy part. The portraits and sounds will be the hard part. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 13:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::All right. The work is not in vain as long as you learn from what you're doing! My school finally started today, and my head's been aching the whole day, so no progress from me today, sorry >_> [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 19:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You know what? I honestly don't feel like trying to make a custom raynor vulture unit anymore today. It's gotten on my nerves enough as it is. I'll just go edit some of the other units instead. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it's hard... I'll try consulting my bro and see what he knows about this. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 04:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Having Trouble I'm having trouble getting creep tumors to morph. I can get a drone to morph into a creep tumor, but can't get the creep tumor to morph into a spine crawler or spore crawler. It's been very frustrating, but I'll keep looking into it. Out of everything, I think making the zerg like starcraft 1 will be the hardest. Especially defilers and guardians and queens and all that fun stuff. X-P [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 01:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... That sounds very difficult... If everything else fails, we just have to wait for the Heart of the Swarm... How soon we'll be needing those anyway? [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::We'll need spine crawlers that can also make creep by mission 2 of the terran campaign. Yesterday I looked at the creep tumor and one of its behaviors is "zerg creep growth medium". So I gave that to the spine crawler. But nothing happened; no creep growth. But I'll see what I can do about it. But out of everything, the defiler and the reaver will be the hardest. Yeah but hopefully they'll come back in heart of the swarm and legacy of the void. If not, they might at least be in the map editor. If they don't do that, then we'll have to do the best we can. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 13:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: There's no apparent creep growth when you place it in the map editor, but in game the creep is still there. That's good news. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ugh... The graphics of Reaver and Defiler won't be too gorgeous if we have to make 'em by ourselves :P But good job with the Spine crawler! Strange it doesn't appear in the editor, though... [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 19:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Backwater station progress I'm progressing well on bws, though somewhat slowly :) I hope that isn't a huge issue. I have about one quarter of the terrain placed now. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 18:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Just letting you know School starts back wednesday. I have AP Earth/AP Psychology on A/B schedule, pre-calculus, horticulture, and civics&economics. So I don't know how much time I'll have to devote to this project. I'm not abandoning the project by any means, I just won't have much time. Please see if you can get some more people in on this. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :All right, good to know. My progress will also be frozen for a couple of days, because I'll be on a trip, but I shall return by thursday. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 11:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'm back into this, and I'm well over half done with the terrain now. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 17:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Almost done... [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 06:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you still working on this, or would you rather put this on hiatus until Heart of the Swarm comes out and join me at the Space Colonization Wiki? I'm only asking because I haven't heard much since you said almost done. However, I am aware that you are working on this in your spare time. I just wanna know. Either way is fine with me. I really think we need more people on this project, but I don't have any friends who have SCII. --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh, yeah, I haven't been able work on this in months, mainly because my real life is much more active now (moved away from my family, studies, etc.), so my whole internet life is a bit down right now. I haven't been to Metroid: Fan Mission, Wikis, Facebook, or any other sites in long time! And all my spriting projects are all down too... So yeah, let's wait for Heart of the Swarm :D And what's that Space Colonization Wiki about? [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 14:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC)